Yesterday
by ProtegoNox
Summary: Remus was a fighter. He fought prejudice, Voldemort and the moon. He fought against time and the world to fix his mistake, only to run out of luck when he needed it most. Sequel to 'Tonight'. .:RLSB:.


**A.N.:** _Sorry for the wait! I've rewritten this thing at least three times, with different plots and everything, and I'm content with this one. Thanks again to my lovely beta Draka-Nova for everything._

_This story is the third and last story, and follows the events of my fic 'Tonight', which is the sequel to 'Tomorrow'. Unlike the other two before it, it is not a oneshot and will unfold in three parts._

**Disclaimer:** _The Characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted on this website are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission. __No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

The night was cold, but that did not keep the young children and their parents from knocking on strangers' doors to request their due of candy. Faces hidden behind masks and faces painted, the joyful laughter rang loud and clear to Remus's sensitive ears as he walked home. The sun was steadily going down to meet the horizon; he hurried.

It was almost perfect, that on this Halloween night, the full moon would rise and make him a monster. The kind of monster Muggles believed to be mythological. He supposed the moon made the night all the more daunting for teenagers, out past curfew to get a few thrills, or even for adults heading to costume parties. He fleetingly wished he could join them. He wished the moon was not his mistress, not now, not ever. Remus sighed, his long legs striding quickly across the dirty pavement.

A week after Sirius's visit to Remus's apartment, the Fidelius charm should have been performed at the Potters', and Alice and Frank Longbottom should have been the witnesses. Dumbledore had told them all of the prophecy he had heard from Sybill Trelawney, and had urged both families to go into hiding. He had, of course, offered to become Secret Keeper for them. While Alice and Frank had accepted, James and Lily had politely declined, assuring the Headmaster that Sirius would be theirs. But Sirius had disappeared without a trace, and so the honour was to go to Remus. He did not know where Sirius had gone. Remus had thought it wise not to be in contact with Sirius since…

However, three days after Remus was appointed Secret Keeper-to-be, Sirius mysteriously reappeared and the Marauders stopped responding to Remus's owls. That's when he realized they suspected him of being the traitor. There was nothing he could do or say to dissuade them of their convictions, although he had always known, deep down, that they would one day realize that he was a monster, that he was a Dark creature thirsting for their blood.

He stood in front of the basement doors, staring at the hated steel door, enforced with repelling shields to keep humans out. His lungs filled with self-loathing. He closed the door aggressively and muttered 'lumos' before angrily redoing the shielding charms. Through a small Plexiglas window shone the last rays of sunlight before the full moon's rise. Remus methodically got undressed and folded his cloths, shoving them on a high shelf, along with his wand after cancelling the lumos charm. Already on that shelf was a small box filled with the potions and bandages Remus would certainly need in the morning.

Kneeling on the cold, dirty floor, he rubbed his hands over his tired face. Not quite a month ago, his friendship with Sirius had come to an abrupt stop before crumbling completely. And he did not know how to put the pieces back together. His hands tightened into fists and he pounded the ground with all his might, dust lifting to burn his sensitive nose. Tears stung his eyes. For years, he had yearned to feel Sirius's lips on his, Sirius's body pressed against him, and when he got it, he froze. He panicked and froze and lost his friend. He had watched, helpless in his own body, as the one he loved walked out the door and out of his life.

The filthy window filtered the first of the moon's rays. His hands started shaking and his jaw clenched. His eyes closed tight to ignore the jolt of pain shooting up his legs, making its way up his spine and spreading to the tips of his fingers. He wished Sirius would come. Then he would transform into Padfoot and they could spend the night howling at the moon together. A spasm shook his body and he trembled. How he longed for Padfoot's soft muzzle to nudge his aching skin! For Padfoot's tongue to lick the beads of cold sweat from his forehead!

His skin prickled painfully, achingly and slowly, stretching to cover his growing frame. Hair broke through his scarred epidermis and covered him in thick brown fur. His nails became claws and his bones cracked and rearranged. Remus screamed in agony and wished more fervently than ever that he could get used to the pain.

Finally, the transformation was complete and the wolf took control.

RLSBRLSBRLSB

When Remus awoke, sobbing pitifully, his first thoughts were masked by a pain so intense he thought for a second he was dying. Panting heavily, the thousand knives attacking his body finally receded and he was able to stand, although it took him a few tries before he could without falling back to the ground. He stumbled towards the high shelf and reached, ignoring the pain in his ribs as he stretched his arm.

By the time Remus was dressed and partially healed, he was ravenous and was about to leave the cellar when he noticed a note magically drawn in the cement.

_R._

_Peter __was the traitor. I'm so sorry._

_J._

Remus ignored the pain in his body, his hunger and his fatigue, and apparated straight to the Potters' house.


End file.
